crescentscavernfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent's Cavern Wiki talk:Project Character Art
Archives Here lie the current archives of this page. Please ''do not ''edit the page unless you are a lead in the project. Thank you - Leads Archive One Eaglekit (KI) ~ For Approval Is he good? Stalking you. What you need? 17:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Delete the white background, and make the ear pink neater. Add shading and highlights if you didnt.~Fallen ^^Added picture to topic, Added correct topic name. ~Fallen It looks like you saved it as a .jpeg. Re-upload it as a .png, please. ~Mooneh Darken the shading a tad and maybe blur the ear pink. ~Sand Spottedleaf (KI) ~ CBA There. Comments? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 23:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Gawjus~ Define the shading? --Twi 23:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) <3 Maybe make the dark spot on her back more black, if its a part of the fur, but if its shading, even it out.~Fallen Reuploaded okay better now? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 00:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. I see nothing else wrong. ^.^ --Twi 00:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, Twi. CBA? ~Mooneh Sorry to interrupt the CBA, but she should have dapples. I don't see them, but if she has them it's fine. ~Mooneh It is there but it's hard to see because of the blurring and the shading. Continuing CBA Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing (KI) ~ For Approval Constructive criticism? Stalking you. What you need? 00:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Make the background transparent. --Twi 00:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I put a link in the title. Make the background transparant and make the Earpink Neater. ~Fallen Crowfeather (KI) - CBA 8D Crowy looks so cute as a kit~ <3 Comments? --Twi 01:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Adorable. I don't know if I should CBA this or not, but I see nothing wrong with it. =) ~Mooneh Well me neither. Since you said about CBAing I'll do it. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Scourge (KI)~For Approval Even little killers can be cute :3 Any comments? ~Fallen Aww! <3 Condense the earpink to the ear and erase it from the top and around the eye. Lovely ~Mooneh Reuploaded-'I assumed you meant erase the part of the earpink that was too close to the eye and tip of the ear. Condensed it, also.~Fallen 02:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What's that...purple thing? Anyway darken the shading a little bit. And why is that thing under the paw there? Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It's his collar, Sandeh. It's fine, although the purple does confuse me. ~Mooneh Well is shouldn't be there because that's his body. Remove it to be correct. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, remove the tag, seeing as, if it were real, it would be hanging too low from the actual collar. 03:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''I deleted the tag. The purple is part of the back of his collar, and darkened shading.~Fallen 03:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sandeh told you to remove the back of the collar...other than that, it's fine. ~Mooneh '''Reupladed-'''Removes back of collar. ~Fallen 04:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Firestar (KI) ~ For Approval Here he is! Comments? ~Mooneh Nice~! ^.^ Define the shading. --Twi 02:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Redden the ear pink a little bit. Maybe darken the stripes. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather (KI) for Approval Jayfeather! Isn't he adorable? Yeah, he is~ <3 Make the background transparent. --Twi 03:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to sign! Anyway darken the shading and...add ear pink xD Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 03:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Princess (KI) ~ For Approval Princess, Firestar's sister... As a fluffy kitten! ~ Hazeleye 03:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Take away the collar and tag, and add earpink. Blur her white markings. ~Mooneh Blur or smudge the marking, add earpinkm and add shading to the face. :) ~Fallen 03:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Bluestar (KI) ~ For Approval There she is! Comments? ~Mooneh D'awwwww~! <3 She's so cute~! Could you saturate it a tad? Her description says she's a "''blue-gray" she-cat. --Twi 03:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. ~Mooneh Blur the shading a little bit more. This is good. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 04:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Tigerstar (KI) ~ For Approval Okay I wish the stripes where thinner! It would be more space for my epical tabies >:D Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 04:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Gawjus~ Blur the pale muzzle a little more? --Twi 04:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC)